


一桩事先张扬的凶杀案

by Asteraster



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 9





	一桩事先张扬的凶杀案

*

清晨九点，萨列里从地上摸起一只烟灰缸架在胸口上，对吵闹不停的闹钟声视若罔闻，睡眼惺忪地拽过桌上的听筒拨了一个号码，并且在等待接通的时间里抽完了剩下的半支烟。

“我可能被谋杀了，但是给我留言吧，我会拨回去的。”

他没有等电话跳到答录机，直接把听筒摔了回去。屋子另一端电脑屏幕上，写到一半的文档还开着，光标站在一个逗号后面冲着自己闪烁。事实上，如果把时间往回拨几天，光标的位置也不会有丝毫变化。他已经有一周写不出来东西了。对于作家来说这不值得大惊小怪，但这一次，他已经超出了那条死线太多。他本应该在那个日子之前把自己的这部分完成，然后贴进一封邮件里连夜发送出去。

他自己的这部分，没错，他在和另一个人合作一个故事。萨列里又凝视了一会儿那个顽固不肯移动的光标，最后叹着气把吐司丢进锅里，又从冰箱里找出了一盒牛奶。很显然，他们都愚蠢的认为，每人写一部分能让工作量减半。或许对于汽车行驶手册来说，这个认知是正确的，但是他要写的是一个罪案故事，更糟的是，他甚至没见过另一位作者。 

这样说或许有些偏颇了，他当然听过对方的名字，沃尔夫冈·阿玛多伊斯·莫扎特，毕竟对方是畅销榜的宠儿。他们甚至受邀过同一个书店的开业仪式，只不过他对这类事情从来不感兴趣，托辞没有出席。对方不知道从哪里搞来了他的联系方式，无视所有社交礼仪，跳过邮件寒暄，直接一个电话打过来，在一番另他头晕目眩的问候和示好之后，丢出了这份终极邀请。

萨列里犹豫不决，他不明白莫扎特为何想要写一个关于凶杀的故事，这样的题材早就过时了。而且他们两个他的风格截然不同，他低着头查看自己的记事本，上面写满了破碎的的词句，海拔的瞭望塔，干燥的雪原，茫然到只能蹒跚前进的人。他读过那个人的故事，每个人都有种能够拼命活下去的天赋，简而言之，完全是他的反面。

他好奇莫扎特是怎么做到的，这可能是致使他最终答应的原因之一。他们通过邮件沟通，尝试了几种合作的方式，确定大纲（无视莫扎特非常想让故事“更即兴一些”的要求），最后决定由每个人负责一个主要角色的视角，交接棒一样，完成之后再交到对方手里。在时差和两个人混乱不堪的生物钟之下，没有人对于约定的交稿时间有过高的执念，但是萨列里这次拖得太久了。早在几天之前，他试图给对方发邮件，解释一下状况，但是无人回应。这不符合莫扎特的习惯，他虽然稿件交得慢，话可是从来不少说。萨列里又换了电话，听到的却是一句非常具有个人风格的留言。

“我可能被谋杀了，但是给我留言吧，我会拨回去的。”

最好是这样，萨列里想，这样他永远不用把这个故事写完了。

*

萨列里是确实这么想过的，莫扎特被谋杀了，他终于可以在写不下去的时候随心所欲地，不受叨扰地更改大纲。他盯着铺开正面工作台的白纸已经超过一个小时，上面以网状写满角色名和已经确定下来的情节，两个人合作可以在列大纲时省下一些时间，但是也仅限于此。他们的主角，一位探长是将会是最终的凶手。这位探长独居，有酒精问题，没有什么爱好，但至少目前，这些都不足以让他站到探长这个身份的另一边去。他的手顺着那些线滑向小镇上与这个人有所交集的名字，思考是什么把这个中年人推到了悬崖边上。“探员迫近真相，然而不是所有真相都是可以被揭晓的。”莫扎特的语气神神道道，萨列里在电话这边翻了个白眼，毕竟自己才是要蹲在电脑前面写到头疼的那个人。

而且，他也不再需要忍受按下发送键和点开对方刚发来的稿件时的涌起的羞愧，莫扎特写得比他要好一百倍，他总能找到最妥当的词把事情说出来，而萨列里则要每天花大量的时间把从脑子里滑走的句子捉回来。

“为什么要和我写这个故事，你自己完全可以，而且还能剩下一大笔长途电话费。”他在凌晨被对方急着分享最新想法的电话吵醒，萨列里知道自己没办法再回去接着睡了，索性聊起其他的内容。

莫扎特是怎么说的？“萨列里大师，我相信您。”他开始像小孩子想要什么东西时一样胡乱说着甜言蜜语。

“我不相信我自己，我不知道那个探员为什么要杀人，甚至不知道他怎么杀人，他总不能就用配给他的枪……”

“不要告诉我这个！一点也不要，拜托了。”莫扎特的声音突然放大了好几倍，“我可能会不由自主地受影响。”像是为贸然打断萨列里感到抱歉，他紧接着说，“我可以告诉你其他的事情，比如用怎么用漂白水洗掉血迹。”

“你应该来做凶手，既然你这么熟悉处理一具尸体，就不应该让这个任务来折磨我。”萨列里听见莫扎特在电话那边笑了出来。

莫扎特的另一项执念，他和萨列里放弃了作者的特权，他们不再全知全能，而是分别负责受害者和凶手的视角。两个角色和他们的缔造者一起，在对另一人的未知中互相较劲，互相试探。同时，他坚决拒绝和萨列里讨论任何关于谋杀动机和细节的内容。原因非常简单，现实里没有人能预计自己的死亡，如果一个人知道自己会因为某件事被杀害，他可能就会改变行为，或者干脆直接逃跑。

“你想让他活下来。”萨列里说。

他想起小时候玩的桌面游戏，几个同龄人每晚聚在他家的车库里，在冒险里扮演不同的角色。他则是故事的主持人，是巨龙和毒物，竭力杀死所有的人。过程总是针锋相对，夹杂着很多争论。母亲愤怒地敲击门板，绝望地试图让他们安静一点。但是你要在心里知道，不能做得太过火，总得让他们打败巨龙，救回公主，因为故事就是这样讲的。结局早在第一个字落下之前就已经订好，他要做的就是接纳它，靠近它，让一切发生。

“知道自己要死的人才想着活。”莫扎特在电话那边笑着玩了个逻辑陷阱。“我什么也不知道，我只是想让这件事好玩一点。”

但是这不太一样，萨列里知道，如你果是一个穷凶极恶的大坏蛋，或者是另一个极端，是一只纯然无辜的羔羊时，可能会无比渴求逃脱死亡的制裁。大多数人都在中间的区域里徘徊，一边惴惴不安，一边又总是坚信自己总不值得被命运亲自找上门来。他设身处地的想了想，如果现在有人用填满子弹的枪口指着自己，把罪行一件件放在天平上称量，在多大的程度上，自己会是罪有应得？

萨利里一直清楚地意识到，他们只能呆在自己的这一边。他没有办法像莫扎特一样生活，就像莫扎特也无法像他一样生活一样。这场谋杀给他们提供了一个中间位置，既不属于这里，也不属于那里，他们得以坐下来，短暂地看一看帷幔另一边人的样子。我想要杀死你，一个念头浮现出来。他对着话筒用口型无声地说出那些罪行中最大的一桩，并不惊讶自己会有这样的想法，只是有点惊讶这个想法会在这时突然出现。

我想要杀死你，就在此刻，用最隐秘的手法，鲜血被漂白剂抹去，除我以外再也无人知晓。时间不再向前流动，这通电话将永不挂断，你在另一头，鲜活又真实，呼吸声打在话筒上，永恒地和我谈论一起必将发生的谋杀案。

萨列里甚至产生了把这个想法分享和莫扎特的冲动，他知道，对方一定会大笑。莫扎特会把这看做褒奖，他可能就是想要这个，不然为什么来找一个完全陌生的作家来合作。萨列里闭上眼睛，试图在脑海中回忆莫扎特的脸，然而想到的只有对方一言难尽的眼妆。这不怪他，他只在书的扉页上见过这张脸。莫扎特看上去就像个还沉浸在高中时代的成年人，当然，他可能比看上去的更复杂，每个人都比看上去的要更复杂，比如他自己，顶着熬夜的黑眼圈和胡渣，身上裹着一条沾满猫毛的毯子，脑子里却在考虑谋杀自己的同行。

“我不知道你的角色在想什么。”萨列里坦然承认。

“你已经接手我弟弟的失踪案件三个月了，探长先生。”莫扎特突然模仿起角色的口吻，“你可以随时请我喝杯咖啡的。”

“但是调查一无进展，你会失望的。”

“所以你确实想约我喝一杯咖啡？”莫扎特的声音里带了恶作剧得逞的味道。

“莫扎特。”萨列里不再跟着他胡闹，把对方从角色里唤回来，“所有你提供的线索都是死胡同，无论是你的弟弟，还是……还是你的死亡。有时候我觉得真正推动整个剧情的人是你。你究竟想要一个什么样的故事？”

莫扎特很久没有说话，似乎在认真考虑这一点。在沉默中，萨列里翻了个身，发现压在身下的胳膊已经完全麻了。

*

他在楼下的咖啡馆泡了一整天，脑内断断续续浮过几个念头，没有一个完整到可以变成句子写下来。最后他的面前只有一张揉皱的纸巾，上面胡乱画着各种杂乱的笔划。咖啡店的女老板跑过来敲他的桌子，慌慌张张说了什么。萨列里没能理解，那些话从他的耳朵里迅速流走了，就像那些念头一样。他迷茫地任由自己被披上大衣，手里塞好钥匙，然后走出咖啡厅。下一秒，他就站在自己屋子里了，几个警察踩在他的地摊上，鞋跟上的泥土弄得到处都是。

莫扎特死了，他们说，希望萨列里能够提供一些线索。

萨列里同意了，询问对方想知道什么事情，他们反而语气犹疑，似乎拿不定主意一样。死者住在另一个国家，没人知道这样的跨国案件该如何处理。最后萨列里把他们的邮件记录拷贝了出来，交给一个年龄看起来最大的人。对方表示谢意之后便离开了。

房间重新安静下来，萨列里坐回椅子里，他坐了足够久，甚至短暂地逃进了睡眠中。等他醒过来时，天空由于污染呈现出一种泛灰的粉色，对面大楼里的灯光已经亮起。他拿起电话，按下重拨键。短暂的安静，然后是等待接通的滴滴声，机械又枯燥。他吞咽了一下，在脑海中预演着词句。十三声之后，电话跳进留言信箱，轻微失真的声音夹杂着电流声流出来。

“我可能被谋杀了，但是给我留言吧，我会拨回去的。”

萨列里被这句话中的真实性砸中。莫扎特真的死了吗？谁杀了他？为什么？他突然觉得有些好笑，过去的半个月他都在费尽心思地思考同样的问题。下一个瞬间，他又突然想起自己并不知道对方的确切死因，那些警察什么也没说，莫扎特可能死于一场急病，一次车祸。或许他们说过，又被自己的大脑选择性忘记了。萨列里并不清楚对方的健康状况，他们从不讨论这个，他也觉得自己不应该知道。他对莫扎特的了解，远没有对那个要被杀掉的可怜年轻人要多。

“你一直没有回邮件。”他说，语调平静，就像什么也没有发生一样，“只是说一下，我这边不是很顺利，你这周可能见不到我的稿子了。”他知道自己在做毫无指望的蠢事，他几乎要笑出来了。“我得再努力一点，对吧。”他对着话筒喃喃自语。“毕竟有一件凶杀案在等着我，这可是一件大事。”

回答他的是计时结束的嘀声，萨列里准备拨另一个号码，他的出版商有权利了解最新情况，虽然他们八成早就知道了。

然而一声提示音打断了他的动作。萨列里花了一会儿功夫才弄明白声音来自他的电脑邮箱，他从椅子里挣扎起来，外套掉在地上。电脑屏幕正中跳出一条提示框，来自一个异常熟悉的地址。

**当然了，这可是一件大事。您不用着急，您有很多时间可以把事情弄清楚。**

萨列里几乎要把鼠标丢出去，他不喜欢这样的玩笑。有人拿到了莫扎特的电脑，打开了他尚未退出登录的邮箱，合情合理的推理。他点下回复键，打了几个字又删掉。萨列里想不出有谁会在这种关头做这种无聊的事情，帮助死者回复工作邮件。

他把邮箱页面开着，去厨房做了一个三明治，不小心割伤了手指。最后他带着回到基准线的血糖数值坐回到电脑前，手指还在隐隐作痛。一封新邮件挂在未读栏里。

“尊敬的探长先生”，邮件的开头这样写到。萨列里猛地转开视线，下意识用指甲抠着伤口。一丝鲜血从泛白的皮肤边缘渗出来，他没有在意。

他确定这封邮件来自莫扎特，虽然他不知道这是如何做到的。

他强迫自己接着读下去。

**尊敬的探长先生，很显然，没有人再对我弟弟的生死抱以幻想。我猜这六个月的风平浪静反而让他们松了一口气，至少说明附近没有什么连环杀人犯，这里的森林总让我想起那些吓人的故事。请原谅这不合时宜的幽默，我明白您爱着这里的一切，包括这些阴影幢幢的森林。我应该来安慰您，您已经尽了最大的努力，这并不意味着失败，相反，或许我们都从中有所获得。**

萨列里揉了揉太阳穴，在他的脑海里，莫扎特正一字一句地把这些话念出来。他往下翻动滚轮，邮件最后还附了一小段话。

**我会坐明早的第一班车离开，抱歉，我也没想到会这么突然。在此之前，作为感谢，让我请你一次咖啡吧。今天晚上，你的公寓旁，正对着药房的那家咖啡店。顺便说，很抱歉拖延了你的退休计划，别问我是怎么知道的。汤姆森局长很担心你的状况，少喝一点酒，试一试钓鱼。你马上就要卸下探长徽章了，刨根问底不再适合你了。**

*

“探长先生，谋杀我的计划有没有什么新思路？”萨列里点开刚刚收到的稿件，莫扎特便迫不及待地把电话拨进来。

“我昨天做了一个梦。”他说，“梦见我的公寓着火了，我急着向你打电话求救，凶手却悠闲地坐在厨房的那张椅子上，直到一根落下来的横梁将他击中。”

萨列里心不在焉地点着头，同时一行行扫过文稿。探员在最后还是和自己的委托者在咖啡厅见面了。从那以后，莫扎特时常会在电话里装作角色的身份和他说话，讲他今天见到的事情，讲他以前的经历。萨列里隐约觉得莫扎特在透着角色说一些真正属于自己的事情，他试图弄清楚其中真实和虚构的比例，但是那些真真假假的东西让他头疼。有的内容会被写进故事里，比如现在，他正在阅读那场关于燃烧的梦境，梦境的主人一身冷汗地惊醒，父母留下的老屋张开血盆大口，将他吞下去。

但是更多的对方消散在了电波中。每个人都要比看上去的更加复杂，他想，同时替未来的读者为这些他们永远不会看到的“复杂”而惋惜。萨列里闭上眼，想象一条开裂的柏油路，两边是海浪一样的森林，他看着一辆塞满行李的厢型车从眼前驶过去，驶向一座空闲多年的老宅。车窗摇下来一半，露出驾驶座上一张略显倦意的脸，还有在阳光下像羊毛一样柔软的棕色头发。此时车的后座上，另一个年轻一点的男孩昏昏欲睡。莫扎特或许只讲述了其中的一部分，萨列里任由自己的想象力填充上更多的细节，这些事开始变得真实，从正常生活的时间中切开一个小口，像是实验室里那些嫁接基因的人一样，把自己放进两块真实的记忆当中。

然而对于除了他们俩以外的所有人而言，以上的一切从未存在。

他们只能看到一小行字，第十二章第一句话：我想起来了，那时开车的人是你。

仅此而已。

*

萨列里试图让自己忙起来，一会儿把堆积在水池里的咖啡杯洗干净，一会儿又把书架上的摆件重新排好。他需要喝一杯，但又害怕喝得太多。冰箱里有几瓶迷你装的威士忌，他打开了一瓶，飞快地灌进胃里，立刻清楚地意识到自己还需要再来一点。他一连打开了三瓶，熟悉的温暖从脚底升起，萨列里重新坐回电脑前，以审视的目光盯着那封邮件。

这或许可以算作一条线索，这是他的第一个想法。出于某种原因，这副邮件被延迟了，或许那些黑客什么的可以找出真正的发送时间和地址，就像电视剧里演的一样。警察走时留下了联系方式，他在牛仔裤口袋里翻找，找到一半，双手卸了劲一样垂下来。

处于某些隐秘的原因，他并不想把这封邮件交给警察。首先，他要费一番口舌来解释清楚谁是探长先生，还有是谁发送的邮件。当然是莫扎特，准确说，是角色借用了莫扎特的鼠标和回车键。如果到这时，对方能够完全听明白，并且既不会怀疑莫扎特的精神状况，也不对自己报以任何形势的冷嘲热讽，那真是谢天谢地。况且这其中还有他也无法解释清楚的事情，药房对面的咖啡店真实存在，如同信中所说，就在他的公寓附近。莫扎特把角色推开，努力给他留下了一句话。如果他现在出现在咖啡馆，会见到莫扎特吗？

这个小小的念头在他的脑海中挥之不去，并且变得越来越生动，来试图劝服萨列里走出家门。

或许莫扎特没有死，此刻正坐在咖啡厅棕色的沙发里，把糖小心翼翼加进咖啡中，等着嘲笑失魂落魄推开门的萨列里，再给他一个拥抱。

桌上的电子表整点报时，发出滴的一声。最后一道光早就消失在天际线的后面，玻璃窗上映着电脑屏幕上的白光。萨列里起身拉上窗帘，窗外空无一人，傍晚的一场小雨让地面泛着油光。

探长先生会如何做？萨列里的电脑里放着最新的一章，探长先生接受了警局的退休要求，上交了自己的徽章和配枪，并且拒绝了戒酒会的电话号码。他现在是一个被同事的善意拒绝的无望之人，一生经手的案件也大多无疾而终。在过去的几个月里，他把所有的精力倾注在这个外来者身上，期望这次能有什么不同。但是很可惜，这个小镇或许太普通了，普通到没有什么真正的事情能够发生在这里。

整整一周，萨列里都卡在这个情节上，直到他收到了这封邮件。

今天晚上他要去喝一杯咖啡，那个褐色头发的年轻人正安静地坐在咖啡厅里等他，双手放在膝盖上，有些倦意地盯着脚下的地毯。失去家人给他留下的伤害没有完全消逝。他会和对方道歉，为案子的无疾而终，也为自己的迟到。然后他会请对方上楼坐一下，他在拖延时间，推迟那个承认自己一无所有的时刻。

萨列里觉得自己手里正握着那块缺失的拼图，他终于明白了莫扎特为什么明明熟悉各种作案的聪明手法，却要坚持来写受害者的角色。这也是他的那些手法之一，设置迷惑，早早定下了故事的结局，然后看其他人如何毫不知情又志得意满地按照他设下的路线走向那个结局。

萨列里要做的就是接纳它，靠近它，让一切发生。这让他感到有点受伤，但是又很温暖。

他想起自己刚刚动手写这个故事时的样子。他羡慕对方，甚至有一点嫉妒，同时又为自己的名字可以和莫扎特一起出现在作者栏而暗暗得意。他想起所有的电话，想起那个一闪而过的念头，他要谋杀莫扎特。没有任何郑重其事的动机，因为生活本来也不是一个有情节的故事，而是由碎屑，由窃窃私语，以及永不停息的嘈杂声所填满的。他需要这样做，因为莫扎特挑中了他，因为故事早已无路可走，而一切都终将沉向终局。

他把散落四处的靠背垫捡起来，拍松软，摆好，又从水槽下边翻出了热水壶。他盯着水壶边的漂白液看了很久，最后还是把它拿了出来，费了点劲拉开瓶盖，放在了桌子一角。

临走之前，他把窗户打开通风。今天的空气闻起来很像之前的某个夜晚，他从警局下班，顺路把对方带回家。他们在汽车餐厅买了三明治，对方迫不及待地在副驾驶上吃起来，夜晚的空气掺杂了油炸食品和蛋黄酱的味道。他干脆把车停在一条小道上，两个人把车前盖当成简易的桌子，他眼前的人一会儿有棕色的头发，眼神温柔又疲倦，一会儿又变成了莫扎特，挥动着手臂试图和他说些什么。

莫扎特死了，萨利里迷迷糊糊地想，在更早之前，他就消失了。比那封邮件要早，比警察们有所发觉要早，在他们的话语低声穿过话筒时，“探长先生。”他说，就在那一刻，莫扎特就已经死了。莫扎特和萨列里，探长和棕色头发的人，彼此打着招呼，握手，然后走进对方的皮囊之中。故事溜了进来，盖住了真实的他们。他们的喉咙被扼住，身体缓慢的融化，未来的锚抛入海中，狂热的噪音从地下渗出，缓缓升起，最终掩盖了所有。

END


End file.
